harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrix A
Astrix A Biographical information Born: 21st March 1969 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Chaser - Quidditch Captain Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Blue/Hazel Skin colour: Average/Light Family information Family members: - Filemina A (Sister) - Jennifer Dawn (Wife) - Mr. A (Father) - Mrs. A (Mother) - Christian Alexander (Brother In-Law) - Ben A (Son) - Dawn Family (In-Laws) - Alexander Family (In-Laws) Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical characteristics Wand: Blackthorn, 9 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring Boggart: His own dead body Patronus:Jack Russel Terrier Affiliation Occupation: Ministry of Magic Employee House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - A member of the army of the 1986 battle - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Gryffindor - Ministry of Magic - A Family - Dawn Family - Alexander Family Astrix A was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1980 to 1987. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team from his second year to his fourth year, until he was chosen to be Captain. He was Captain from his fourth year to his seventh, and when he graduated, he gave the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain position to his sister, Filemina A. During his Hogwarts years, he became good friends with Jennifer Dawn. During his sixth year, a battle grew in and around Hogwarts, and Astrix was one of the many students to take part in the battle. Although he was badly injured, he survived the battle, waking up in the Hospital Wing two days later with minor injuries. He went on to graduate from Hogwarts in 1987. Life after Hogwarts, he went on to work for the Ministry of Magic and he married former classmate Jennifer Dawn. Together, they had a son whom they called Ben. 'Early life' Astrix A was the first child to be born to Mr. A and Mrs. A. A year after he was born, his sister Filemina A was born. Both Astrix and Filemina grew up together in their family home. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' Astrix received his letter from Hogwarts during the summer of 1980. He was really excited to be going to Hogwarts. Before he went to Hogwarts for his first year, he often teased Filemina as she was still too young to go. He started his education at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1980. He was Sorted into Gryffindor House. 'Second year' At the start of Astrix's second year, his younger sister Filemina started her first year at Hogwarts. She was also Sorted into Gryffindor along with him. As she didn't know anyone else who was at Hogwarts, she often annoyed Astrix by asking if he'd help her study, or to come chat in the Common Room. Astrix always replied no, as he said that he had other stuff to do. Also during Astrix's second year, he applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and he was accepted, playing the role as Chaser. Filemina also wanted to join the team, just like her brother had done, but she was too young to apply at the time, as first year students couldn't apply for the house Quidditch teams. 'Third year' In Astrix's third year, he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade on weekends with the school , as he had gotten permission from his parents. This is also the year when he became good friends with Jennifer Dawn. 'Fourth year' During Astrix's fourth year at Hogwarts, he became Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His sister, Filemina, applied for the team whilst he was Captain. Astrix wanted the best possible Quidditch players on the team, so Astrix said no to his sister. After he saw his sister upset about not getting on the House Quidditch Team, Astrix changed his mind and decided to let her on the team. Filemina then joined and played the role of Beater. Despite this being his first year as Captain, Gryffindor ended up winning the Quidditch Cup that year, which he was very proud of this achievement. 'Fifth year' In his fifth year, Astrix started his O.W.L.s. It is known that he passed Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is unknown if he passed any other O.W.L.s. 'Sixth year' During Astrix's sixth year at Hogwarts, a battle broke out and Astrix, along with many other students, joined in with the battle. During the battle, his sister got caught inside a burning building which was set on fire caused by an explosion. He managed to rescue her with the help of other students. Astrix was also knocked unconcious during the battle, but in the end he survived, as he woke up two days later in the Hospital Wing. 'Seventh year' Astrix graduated at the end of his seventh year, after passing most of his N.E.W.T.s. He also gave his position up as Quidditch Captain and gave the position to his sister, Filemina. 'Later life' Sometime after Hogwarts, Astrix married fellow classmate Jennifer Dawn, a girl which he befriended, and which who was also in Gryffindor. Jennifer was also in most of Astrix's classes. They had a son, whom they decided to call Ben. 'Relationships' Mr. A and Mrs. A Nothing much is known about Mr. A and Mrs. A, although they must have attended a magical school (most likely Hogwarts). Nothing much is also known about the relationship between Astrix and his parents, although since Astrix and Filemina were both Sorted into Gryffindor, it is likely that Astrix's parents were in Gryffindor too, assuming that they both attended Hogwarts. 'Filemina A' Astrix's relationship with his sister was good at first but then since Astrix started at Hogwarts, their relationship went downhill. Filemina was worried that Astrix didn't care about her anymore, but she was proven wrong, as Astrix was one of the few students to help save her from the burning building during the battle in 1986. 'Christian Alexander' Astrix's relationship with Christian Alexander wasn't good at first as Christian dumped Filemina during her third year, and this made Astrix hate him, as Filemina was really heartbroken by this. During the 1986 battle, Christian was one of the few students who helped save Filemina from the building. Astrix then got to know Christian better and they eventually became good friends, and they eventually became related, as Filemina married Christian sometime after Hogwarts. 'Jennifer Dawn ' During Astrix's Hogwarts years, he and Jennifer were good friends, as they had the same classes and were often found hanging around with each other during their free periods. Eventually, Astrix asked Jennifer out and after Hogwarts, they eventually married and together, had a son who they decided to call Ben. 'Personality' Astrix was often described as cheeky, funny and annoying by his sister. He was described by Jennifer as the most loving guy she had ever met. He was also described as being smart. Although he failed most of his O.W.L.s, he passed most of the N.E.W.T.s he was able to go for, and his parents described him as smart because of this. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Quidditch: He applied for the team in his second year, playing the role of Chaser. This indicates that he is a fast flyer. As he was later made Quidditch Captain, people presumably commented on his skills at Quidditch. Non-Verbal Spells: By his sixth year, he was able to cast spells without saying the spell verbally. This would have come in handy during the 1986 battle. Patronus: By his fourth year, he was able to cast his Patronus, which was a Jack Russel Terrier. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:1969 births Category:Jennifer Dawn's romantic relationships Category:Males Category:Chasers Category:Captains Category:Gryffindor Chasers Category:Gryffindor Captains Category:A Family Category:Dawn Family Category:Alexander Family Category:Married individuals Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1980